Who Is Yale Phillips?
by NotTotallyBritish
Summary: This is the first chapter of a CreepyPasta character i've made name Yale Phillips. You'll find out more about Yale and his life as the story progresses. Enjoy the gore of this little demon
1. Chapter 1

I could taste blood. That was all I could really feel; everything felt numb as if it wasn't there anymore. I was too scared to open my eyes for hours. The salty beads of sweat fell down my skin and stung at the gash in my forehead. The stinging made me uncomfortable and irritated enough to finally open my eyes to see what was ahead of me. I was only disappointed to be met with the darkness.

I squinted my eyes to see through the pitch black surroundings. It took sometime,but I finally was able to adjust to the darkness to make out the ceiling. Where-ever I was it was defiantly abandoned; the gray metal ceilings were traced with rust that looked like it could easily chip off. That brought me to think.

_When was the last time I had a Technic shot?_

There were millions of question flying through my mind,but that was the one that had me thinking the most. I found it fascinating how hard my brain was trying to distract it's self, as if I wasn't in danger. Though, soon those questions would be answered. A dim light entered the room, it was blinding since my eyes had previously been so adjusted to darkness. I could hear the echo of chains and my heart was racing, I couldn't breath. Who was coming to get me? What would he do? I want to go home.

I wouldn't even begin to be afraid, I soon found out.

There was that low cackle and it echoed through the room. It was so deep and clear that it almost reminded me of the sound of starting a motorboat engine. Those steps got closer and closer and with each one it felt like a count down. I was scared that he would stab me the second he saw me. I should've known better. He wanted to have fun and make this last. I was petrified.

" Hello darling, have you been waiting long? I'm so sorry, but I had a previous engagement, but don't worry! I'll make it up to you?"

My voice got in my throat and I almost choked on it. He was English, his accent painfully thick. Finally, I could make out the shape of him. He was skinny, not matching that deep voice of his. He had a thick head of blonde hair, slicked back with gel, probably, but not so heavily that it was flat to his head, but the blonde hair was all that I could really make of his face, besides a surgical mask with random splots of blood. His outfit reminded me of one of those lead band singers; black jeans , black tank top, a necklace with an odd pendant that I could barely make out in the darkness. Damn it, I wanted some lights.

"Ahhgh!", I had gotten my wish, a large lamp was clicked on above me, shining in my face, making me see dots. I blinked rapidly and I could finally make out his face. He was handsome, ice blue eyes that made me shudder. He was cold. How ironic. Those lips of his traced into a sadistic smile, a red tongue breaking from between to moisten his lips with saliva.

" Mayor Sandro, Its been a pleasure to know you. Of course you didn't know, but we've already met, in my dreams" he finger traced down over my breast and down over my navel. I shuddered, sure I was going to be violated in an awful way, but he suddenly stopped, retracting his hand as if he was startled.

"No matter. It's time to begin"

Begin? Oh God. I was still totally silent, that fear keep my words in my throat, making it hard for me to breath. I finally took in a deep breath, opening my mouth slowly. " Who are you?"

" How rude! You know it's rude to not introduce yourself. I haven't the time for small talk, my dear. " he purred. I watched his hand grab on to a table that rattled and than I saw my fate.

Tools of all sorts, scalpels, hunting knives, saws and a few buckets that were covered by tin, but I could see swirls of smoke coming from the dented lid, but what really got me was on the second shelf, a sledge hammer. That was it, I started to sob, begging to be let free.

" Shh, now. We are going to sin tonight" he let his hand slide into his pocket, taking out a gag and stuffed it into my mouth, it was traced with salt and Tabasco sauce. My tongue burned, tears pouring down my cheeks and off my face and tapped against the metal table.

"Taste good,right? Nice, hot, and bitter. "

I shook my head from left to right, but it was too late, his hand reached over and grabbed hold of a metal scalpel that was pointed at the step, probably used for small incisions. The action was so quick i didn't see it coming, it was stabbed into my bare thigh. I arched, my hands squeezing and relaxing, my chest heaving up and down.

" I've barely started, calm down, darling. "

I felt the metal digging into my skin, tracing in a circle around my thigh, thick droplets of blood lightly flowing from the wound, I was panting when he finally finished the circle.

" Now than, lets count to three, 1-

He ripped the skin right off and I screamed into the gag, I was sure my eyes were so wide they may pop out of my skull. I sobbed, oh it was awful, the draft blowing into the exposed muscle of my left thigh. He held up the piece of my skin infront of my face and I almost vomited. He dropped it in a blue container.

"That will be a wonderful snack for later"

He was going to eat me!

The pain made my leg twitch around and I frantically struggled to no avail.

" Now don't cry, pumpkin. " he teased. Those pet names were going to piss me off more, how dare he talk to me as if I was his lover. I glared at him and spit out the gag. His teasing face suddenly dropped to a serious look. I sunk back down a bit, those eyes made me feel as though I did something wrong, I obviously did not, but now I was even more scared. He grabbed a pair of tongs from the table and forced my mouth open, grabbing my tongue.

" Mooou!" I cried, shaking my head.

" Haha, yes, Moo! Moo!" he laughed at me, at my panic, at my tears. I had to watch in utter horror at what he grabbed with his free hand. A butcher knife traced with rust and looked dull. He lifted that knife and cut into the moist flesh of my tongue, I screamed in agony. Oh please, Oh please make it stop.

He was only half through my tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought I would feel so much pain in my life. Everything felt odd, everything hurt, I could barely breath. My eyes were strained from staring ahead of me, as wide as they could go. Than again, another flash of pain and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"There we go. No more tongue for you~!"

He stuck his tongue out at me to mock. I growled, screaming in anger, thrusting forward trying to get out of my bonds and bite him, the only thing I could possibly do was bite him! He just laughed at me.

"You're just like a snapping turtle! Haha. "

I could hear a cranking sound that sounded like strained metal and than my body was being moved from a laying position to me facing him straight. I could get a better look at him. He was short...was he just a child? He looked to only be about 13 or 14. This terrified me even more, that inner fear reaching deep inside me, making my heart beat out of my chest. What would he do to be next? What would I endure next?

" You know, you've done a good job staying awake, but than again i've barely done anything to you at all. You're probably wondering why you're here. Well since you can't talk I guess i'll have to explain."

I watched him turn away back to his table and came back with a folder with assorted pictures and files and than I saw them, there was my husband. Guilt suddenly spiked through me.

"Was it fun, living in the fortune and house you stole from your husband and children in the divorce? I remembered seeing them on the streets...so alone...so cold " he laughed loudly, it echoed through the room and struck fear into me. " Well, I couldn't just let that slide without punishment. You see, what I do is very special, let us say they call me The Devil of Vengence for a reason"

I gasped, it pained to take in air to my now missing tongue. The Devil of Vengence. I heard of him in the news, but they say there had to be more just like him. Murders happened millions of miles apart at times, unless...

"Ah, I see you've worked it out in your head. Perhaps you've figured out what I actually am. " he walked forward, staring up at me, I blinked rapidly at what I saw. That human like face was still there, but along with two dark purple curled horns on either side of his head and pointed teeth. I looked down and began to sob again.

" I don't want to die!" I cried, streaming apologies and begs of mercy.

He just laughed, laughed so loud that my cries were almost muffled by it. " I've barely done anything to you. " he grins, " But if you insist"

He shoved that gag back in my mouth, I shook my head rapidly and I had to scream at what I saw.

He reached down slowly to the second shelf and to my rising fear I saw the giant blunt instrument that he held in his hands.

"This is Martha. My beautiful woman" he chuckled " If liked women, but I only like to kill them or kill with them"

I shook my head rapidly, begging him, anything; Oh God anything,but that. He lifted up the hammer " Keep your leg still or i'll have to do it a few times. " He grins, lifting the sledge hammer over his head, slamming it down on my knee cap. A loud crack echoed through the room and followed by my screams for help.

"Hahaha...hahaha!"

He was laughing again,snickering quietly he dropped the hammer to the ground below, it clattered, echoing through the factory.

" Oh that was funny! You sound like a piggy!" he giggled into his palm as if a child being tickled. Was it really that fun for him? My suffering...suffices him.

" Kill me.." I whispered,but it sounded more like 'Keh meh' with my missing tongue., the gag fell out of my mouth. '

I heard that cranking again and I was laid back at an angle.

" I must say you've been so sweet, entertaining, and just a joy to have here. " he giggled, clapping his hands together.

"So I'll let you out early and continue the harvest now"

" Harvehs?" my voices was once again slurred and muffled, what I meant was ' Harvest'.

" Your organs,silly. " he snickered. "Won't this be so much fun~?"

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.


End file.
